The present disclosure relates to identifying network locations and, more specifically, to using a hop count to identify a network location.
Enterprises can include a number of computer-based resources that are accessible via a network. Thus, remotely located users can still access those computer-based resources when desired. One concern for the enterprise is to ensure that access to the computer-based resources is granted in a manner that is secure and in compliance with enterprise policies and rules. Thus, there is conventionally a login gateway or access control server that the remote users communicate with to gain access to the enterprise's resources. Typically, the user of a remote system would supply identification credentials such as a user name and a password. The login gateway would be configured to authenticate the identity of the user based on the supplied credentials. For certain transactions, the login gateway may prompt the user for additional credentials such as personal identification numbers (PINs) or answers to one or more predetermined questions.